All I Want is You
by Mizuki99
Summary: Obsessive love is a state in which one person feels an overwhelming obsessive desire to possess another person toward whom they feel any sense of strong attraction... 6927. R27. Read at your own risk.


**_Author's Note_**: Inspired by Snow White Queen by Evanescence. **_The warnings include the following! Sick and twisted romance, stalking, murder, drugging, implied obsession and so on._ **There is one point when it gets kind of questionable at some points but that may be because my muse/beta for this story (who kindly asked not to be named as she doesn't want to claim responsibility for something so sick and twisted) had me playing the song that inspired it.

"Blah" - regular words/dialogue  
'_Blah_' - Thoughts  
"_Blah_" - Mukuro being a stalker  
"_**Blah**_" - Song lyrics incorporated into dialect/thoughts

I own nothing. Read at your own risk.

* * *

"Ah… another late night at the office…" Sawada Tsunayoshi, twenty two years of age, complained to no one in particular as he walked into his one bedroom apartment and turned to lock the door. There was a soft 'mrrow' from his feet. "Okay, okay, Nuts, I get it. You're hungry." The brunet said, smiling a bit. "Come on. I have some tuna in the kitchen."

The little orange tabby jumped up on the counter and purred, rubbing himself against his master lovingly as the young man reached into the pantry and pulled the pull-tab off of the can and set it down for the cat to eat. With one last meow, the cat dug in.

Tsuna sighed as he left the cat to his devices and walked into his bedroom and took his shirt and tie off without turning on the lights. He rolled his neck and shoulders, trying to alleviate some of the tension, before he made his way into the bathroom and flicked on the tap. "_Kufufu…_"

Tsuna startled, spinning around and coming face to face with his reflection. "Nuts?" Tsuna called out, walking into his bedroom warily. His pace was slow and deliberate as he edged along the wall to look into the living room… was there someone else in the room. "Is someone there?"

Nothing. Tsuna frowned as he looked at the counter where the half-eaten can of tuna was. Where had Nuts gone? "Nuts? Here kitty, kitty," He called and then clicked his tongue in hopes that it would coax the cat out of hiding.

There was a clatter behind him and Tsunayoshi spun around, adrenalin buzzing through his system at the heart attack. "Mrrrow!"

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Stupid cat…" He mused, scratching down along his back. "I think you took three years off of my lifespan just now."

Nuts just tilted his head cutely. Tsuna shook his head and went back into the bathroom where he turned off the water and stripped down the rest of the way. He sunk into the water and let it soothe away the aches that clung to his muscles after a long day's work.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Reborn, someone was in my apartment!" Tsuna said frantically, pacing the length of his financial adviser's office.

"Then stay with me." Reborn offered. "Luce wouldn't mind it. She loves the company these days."

"I can't do that… what about Nuts? Luce's allergic… and if someone is breaking into my apartment, I don't want someone to break in and steal anything."

"You know, if you'd like, I could stay with you instead of you leaving your apartment." Reborn offered. "Lal's been on the tetchy side since she and Colonnello tied the knot and I have a pretty good idea as to why."

"Are you sure? I mean… I wouldn't want to take you away from your family." Tsuna said, wringing his hands together worriedly.

Reborn snorted, "Trust me. It's no problem. I could use the reprieve."

Tsuna's eyes softened. "Thanks, Reborn."

* * *

"Nuts," Tsuna called into the house with a frown. "Here, kitty, kitty," Tsuna scanned the room. "That's odd… he usually comes right up to me when I get home. Maybe he's hiding." Tsuna sighed. "I usually don't cook but if you're hungry, I can make us some pasta."

"It's fine. That dinner at the office was rather filling so I think I should be good for the rest of the night." Reborn commented, drumming his fingers along the counter as he inspected the place.

"Alright… do you want the bed or the couch?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn chuckled making Tsuna look at him in question. "We're both legal adults, Tsuna. Don't act like a virgin. We can share the same bed."

Tsuna turned bright red. "Reborn! Don't say such scandalous things!"

"I'm only teasing…" Reborn's grin had yet to falter. In fact, it seemed to have gotten more devious. "That's it, isn't it? You _are_ a virgin, aren't you?" Tsuna's face darkened and that was confirmation enough. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" He asked taking a deliberate stride into the brunet's space. Tsuna tried to back up but was pinned between the counter and Reborn. The hitman leaned down and pressed a gentle, teasing kiss against Tsuna's mouth. It was gentle and chaste at first before it slowly developed into something more sensual and arousing.

Tsuna opened his mouth to allow Reborn the chance to deepen the kiss and the financial adviser took that chance. Reborn pulled away before tracing butterfly kisses down his jaw. Almost expertly, he undid Tsuna's tie while Tsuna pushed Reborn's jacket off of his shoulders.

"_Oya, oya…_"

Tsuna and Reborn jerked apart to scan the kitchen/living room. They both looked at one another, their previous desire forgotten, before Tsuna hesitantly called into the house. "Hello? Is someone here?"

There was a clatter in the other room and both Reborn and Tsuna tensed. Reborn leaned down as though he was going to kiss Tsuna again. "Go into the kitchen and get a knife. Do not come out until I say so, alright?" Tsuna swallowed thickly and nodded. Reborn pulled back and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pocket knife but concealed it almost expertly.

Tsuna retreated into the kitchen and grabbed one of the cutting knives he kept on the chopping block. He tried to steady his breathing but didn't quite manage. He gripped the handle of the blade tightly as he tried to back away.

"_Something that measly will never work on me, kufufufu_." Tsuna spun around blindly, his eyes widening in fear.

"Tsuna," Reborn said, appearing from the doorway. Tsuna spun around again, this time the knife falling out of his hand as he did so. "Call the police and wait outside."

"Wh-what happened?" Tsuna asked fearfully.

Reborn looked unusually reserved. "You don't want to know. Let's just go."

* * *

Reborn had been right… Tsuna _hadn't_ wanted to know. After the police showed up, Tsuna had discovered that there had been a _dead body_ in the next room and on top of it was Nuts who was barely even recognizable.

The victim was a woman, approximately seventeen years of age with dark brown hair and matching eyes… she looked almost exactly like Tsuna's mother had before she was killed…

…and the MO had been exactly the same.

Reborn said that he had gone catatonic after that and if it wasn't for the fact that he told the police that he—a former cop—was his lover, he would have been locked up. Tsuna thanked him quietly and said that he would stay with Takeshi and Hayato, his childhood friends, until his apartment was clean again.

Reborn hadn't even tried to stop him.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the woman had been found in his apartment. She had been identified as Miura Haru, a high school student that had gone missing almost three weeks prior. She had been tortured before she was killed and even then, she had not seen the end. The killer had continued to drive something long, sharp and round into her chest several times.

Tsuna felt sick.

What he didn't tell the police was that he had seen the young lady around town. He had even taken her to dinner as an apology for bumping into her when he was in a rush to a meeting with one of his major clients and his car had broke down… or that she had taken a fancy to him.

Somehow, Tsuna found that wouldn't go over well with the law enforcement.

"Are you alright, Tsu-kun?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna jerked back, his eyes frantic for just a moment before he relaxed. Kyoko looked startled at his violent reaction. "I'm fine!" Tsuna said, forcing a smile. "I'm just tired is all. I haven't been sleeping well since… you know…"

Kyoko frowned. "Maybe you should take the next couple of days off… you know, to clean up your apartment."

Tsuna blinked at her dazedly. "Days off… yeah… I'll do that." Tsuna said slowly. "D-Do me a favor, Kyoko… give these to Hayato and tell him I've gone home for the evening. I… I think I might be coming down sick or something."

"O-Okay…?" Kyoko said hesitantly but she hadn't even gotten the chance to finish the word before the file was thrust into her hands and Tsuna was bolting out of the door. "Tsu-kun?" She whispered. '_Why do I feel like something is terribly wrong?_'

Tsuna tapped the elevator button rapidly, desperately, as he waited for the doors to close. He looked up to see them sliding close and let relief flood his body… only too soon. A pale hand stopped the door and Tsuna had to gnash his teeth down on his tongue to keep from screaming.

It was only Reborn.

"Tsuna…" Reborn said slowly, taking in the brunet's pale state. "Are you… okay?"

"I'm fine! I think it might be the flu… or maybe lack of sleep… I'm going home tonight. I have prescription medication I can take…" Tsuna babbled. "Excuse me." Tsuna practically ran out of the elevator when the doors opened. Reborn almost stumbled when Tsuna pushed past him and could only blink bewilderedly.

Was Tsuna really okay?

* * *

"Have you been taking your medication?" Shamal asked.

"Yes! But it's not working!" Tsuna said, gaining a slightly hysterical edge to his voice. "I keep having nightmares about that night… and look." Tsuna lifted up his shirt to reveal several scabbed scratch marks. "I don't even realize I'm doing it, Shamal. I've been doing it for a week now! I've tried cutting my nails but I keep doing it!"

Shamal sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Maybe you should consider staying with a friend because I know you won't accept being admitted into a psychiatric hospital."

Tsuna scowled but didn't comment. He didn't enjoy having to take as many antipsychotics, antidepressants and antianxiety pills as he did either but if they would keep the nightmares away, he'd do whatever he could.

"I'm going to prescribe you a Valium so you can wean off of the Ativan and whatever over-the-counter sleeping medication you're taking. As for the antidepressants, I'm going to up your dosage by a milligram. Try not to take more than two pills a day… it's not healthy to become reliant on medication." Shamal patted his shoulder and handed him a pink slip. "As for work… I advise using this week you've taken off to rest.

Tsuna nodded and tucked the slip into his pocket. He still felt hysterical but he felt less likely to jump at every corner. "Thank you, Doctor,"

"Don't thank me yet, Tsunayoshi." Shamal said severely. "I'm going to advise that you go to therapy. This kind of trauma doesn't heal on its own and time rarely helps. The fact that the killer has struck again has put you on edge… and while I can understand why you feel so afraid, some of what you are feeling is paranoia and nothing more, do you understand me?"

Tsuna sighed and nodded. "I knew it… you think I'm crazy…"

"No. Not crazy. Just traumatized." Shamal said, touching the brunet's shoulder once again. "Now get out of here. The less I have to look at a male body the better."

Tsuna smiled and then laughed, feeling somewhat normal again. "Thanks, Shamal."

'_Like I said, kid,_' Shamal thought as the door slipped closed. He looked down at his clipboard with a sad expression, '_Don't thank me yet…_'

_Sawada Tsunayoshi  
Age: 22  
Symptoms: Mild depression, frequent flashbacks, suicidal tendencies and prone episodes of hysteria  
Case Worker: Shamal, Yuusuke  
Notes: Witness the brutal murder of his parents and elder brother. Suspects unknown._

* * *

Tsuna knelt down at the base of the headstone, fanning the flame of the incense so it would burn out. "I really miss you, Gio. The Trinisette Corporation isn't the same without you anymore." Trinisette was an international, multipurpose industry. Giotto had been the CEO after their grandfather died as his sons were all indisposed in some way or another but when he died, one third of the company fell squarely on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Oya? Oya, oya… is that a little kitten I see?"

"Hey, Daemon, have you stopped wearing that melon perfume yet?" Tsuna asked, a smile flicking up the corners of his lips. He saw the business man grin (leer!) down at him rather mischievously. "Or has Elena moved onto berry?"

The blonde in question giggled. "I still have watermelon-pineapple shampoo and I still make him use it."

Daemon scowled, "It isn't the slightest bit funny, love."

"You're not looking at it from our angle." Tsuna teased and then his eyes softened. "Have you come to visit Giotto?"

Elena smiled sadly and Daemon's eyes became somber. "Tomorrow will be the anniversary of their death… G wants to hold a memorial party at the company. He stopped by to see if you were there but your assistant, Kyoko, said that you had already left."

"Yeah… I had a doctor's appointment." Tsuna said somewhat lamely.

"Are they that bad?" Elena asked.

"Not really," Tsuna lied. "It's more anxiety now… I'm just afraid, you know? Knowing that he's still out there…" He trailed off. "Anyways, I suppose I should get home. Good evening." He inclined his head and left.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi," Daemon said before Tsuna could make his hasty retreat. "Elena and I are meeting up with my cousin and his twin sister. Maybe you can tag along. It's not good to be cramped up in a small apartment, especially given what happened."

Tsuna had been trying not to think about that but the reminder send waves of nausea rolling through him. He shoved it aside almost ruthlessly. "Thanks but no thanks… maybe if he wants to meet up some other time?"

"Oh… I'm sure he will." Daemon said cryptically. Tsuna didn't ponder it. Daemon Spade had always been weird… why would now be any different?

* * *

Pale eyelids fluttered with REM. Hair fanned out over the pillows as the person sleeping in the bed writhed and twisted under the weight of his nightmare.

A pale hand traced down his cheek. "So adorable…" A silky tenor purred. The man shuddered in delight when the object of his affection instinctively leaned into the touch. His lips, which had been drawn into a frown, parted and his expression smoothed. Slowly, as though he were caressing away a lover's tears, he ran his thumb over Tsunayoshi's cheek.

A sigh escaped the unconscious brunet. "Kufufu—do you desire something more, my love?" He asked before leaning down and leaving butterfly kisses on his throat. His mismatched eyes flared with pleasure when the young man let out a shuddering breath before he rolled onto his back.

Oh how he tempted him so.

"**_All I want is you, _**my dear Tsunayoshi**_._**"

Tsuna awoke with a start, clutching his chest and feeling the organ that pumped his blood fluttering like a humming bird's wings. Had someone been here? His attention was immediately drawn to the open window when an icy gust of wind swept through his room. He got up and closed it.

'_That's strange…_' Tsuna thought as he laid back down in his bed. '_I could have sworn… that that was closed._'

* * *

An agonized scream tore from Tsuna's throat as he woke—for the third time that night, no less—once again from his memories. Why, oh why, did he have to remember such things?

Tsuna let out a wavery breath. '_Giotto…_'

"**_Don't scream anymore my love_**. I am here with you now."

Tsuna jerked back, his eyes wide. "No…" He whispered, scrambling to get off of the bed. Unfortunately, the blackest acted like some sort of vice around his legs so he was trapped. Bichromatic eyes glittered with no small amount of insane desire. "H-How are you here? How did you even get in?"

"Why, through the front door, of course. Didn't you know? I had a key~! Kufufu!" A key? How did he have a key? There were only two keys—one with the tenant and his key… "I advise you not think on it too much. You might hurt your head."

'_If my head is hurting, it's because there's a sicko in my house!_' Tsuna thought through his hazy fear.

"How cruel… I've come all this way and you have yet to greet me." The sillouhette moved.

"Don't come any closer!" Tsuna said, pulling the blanket to his chest as though it would protect him. He knew the flimsy material wouldn't but it kept his body hidden from those hungry eyes. "If you do, I'll—"

"Kuahahaha! You'll do what, Tsunayoshi?" The man taunted.

What could he do?

Tsuna looked down.

"Good boy," Again, he moved so that he was crawling over the bed. "Now if you comply, I'll be gentle." His mismatched eyes narrowed into slits and his maniacal smirk fell into a cruel sneer. "If you don't, I may hurt you."

Tsuna's eyes slipped close as he reluctantly let the blanket fall to reveal his bare chest. When they opened, they were void of any emotion—save for submissiveness. "I am yours, Mukuro-sama."

"Yessss…." Mukuro hissed, drawing the male closer. Tsuna complied, allowing himself to be guided forward. "And I will make you mine." He leaned down and kissed Tsuna's throat again. Tsuna tilted his head back willingly enough. It made Mukuro smile at his koi's affection. "Touch me, koi. I want to feel you."

Tsuna was hesitant. Touch him how? He let his fingers clasp the leather trench-coat the other wore before he pushed it off of his shoulders, letting it fall uselessly to the ground. He leaned up to kiss Mukuro again, this time while undoing the buttons to his shirt. He felt the man shudder beneath his fingers and almost gasped at the feeling that followed his Mukuro's approval.

When he got to his pants, he wasn't sure what to do so he pulled away from the kiss so he could better serve him. He shifted so that he on his hands and knees before he pulled the hem of the insanely tight leather jeans down just until his Mukuro's hot and heavy arousal sprang from its restraints. He gave the head an open-mouthed kiss before tracing his tongue over the shaft and taking him whole. He could hear Mukuro hiss when he took him. His blank eyes drifted upwards to see Mukuro's bichromatic eyes weighing down on him with a very primal and lustful gaze. Tsuna was careful, unsure of how to proceed, as he traced his tongue around the throbbing appendage.

He felt hands clasp in his hair, the fingers almost digging into his scalp and he couldn't hold back a whimper at the pain. "Enough," Mukuro said with a rasp to his voice. When Tsuna didn't comply, he jerked Tsuna back by his hair. "Oya? It seems that I've hurt you…"

Hurt him? With his hair-pulling? Somehow Tsuna didn't think that's what Mukuro meant… he shifted his legs, rubbing his thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure. "It doesn't hurt, Mukuro-sama." He said quietly.

"My sweet Tsunayoshi… you have brought me pleasure… now allow me to bring you some." Mukuro said sweetly.

* * *

Reborn was starting to get worried. It had only been three days since Tsuna had taken time off of work but no one had seen him. G had thrown a memorial party for his childhood friend and former boss and all of the upper staff had showed up… all but Tsuna that is.

Under normal circumstances, perhaps he wouldn't have been so worried but the fact was that Tsuna didn't normally display such a reclusive disposition without a very… very good (or perhaps bad would be better term) reason.

"Hey, Kyoya," The lawyer in question looked up from his desk. "I have a meeting with a client in an hour. Would you mind taking it for me? It's more your area of expertise anyways."

"Fine… but you owe me."

Reborn nodded. He'd figured as much. He put his fedora on and adjusted his jacket before making his way through the metropolitan. He and Tsuna lived in the same apartment building which was a few blocks from the business complex but there were a few heavily trafficked intersections so it took him almost twenty minutes to get there. He knocked on the door and frowned when he heard stumbling on the other side.

The door opened to reveal a rather disheveled Tsuna. "Reborn! Um… n-now's not… a good time."

"Tsuna… are you… okay?" He had bandages covering his neck and arms… and that was what was visible of him.

"Fine! Fine. I'm just clumsy, you know?" Tsuna looked back into his house before he looked up at Reborn. "Euhm… I think… I think you should go now."

"Tsuna," Reborn said warningly, catching the door before it could close. "Are you alone?" He tried to look past but Tsuna blocked the door.

"No. I have company. Please leave." But there was a sense of desperation in his eyes that told him he wanted Reborn to stay, to save him from whoever it was that was in there.

And then it all clicked.

The bandages, the murders, the noises in his house… whoever was behind that door was the person that did all of it.

And Tsuna was alone with him.

"Come on, koi," Reborn said, a sultry purr overtaking his voice. "Don't you want to pick up where we left off the last time?"

Tsuna's eyes darkened a shade with lust. "Oya? I hate to break to you, but Tsunayoshi already has a lover… and it's not you." A gloved hand grabbed the door to reveal a rather suave appearing male that couldn't have been any older than Tsuna. Bichromatic eyes narrowed as they swept over Reborn. "But I certainly wouldn't mind sharing."

Tsuna ducked his head in humiliation. Reborn glared at Mukuro who grinned a razor sharp grin in response. "This isn't over, you realize."

"Kufufu. But of course~!" Mukuro said, his voice becoming deeper. "This has only just begun."

* * *

Mukuro's lip curled back into a snarl as he drove himself mercilessly into the body below him. "Where you hoping that he could save you? Did you think that he could take you away from me? Kufufu, soon you'll see, my sweet Tsunayoshi, **_there's nowhere to run_**." Mukuro spread his legs further apart and reached so far deep inside of him that Tsuna threw his head back and screamed as he thrust harder and deeper into Tsuna.

"D-deep—too deep!" Tsuna cried. "It hurts—please make it stop hurting—I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama. _Ahngh!_" Tsuna arched back as he clawed at the bed. He felt Mukuro thrust forward one last time before he shuddered with release. Tsuna collapsed against the bed, his body throbbing painfully while Mukuro regained some of his control.

"Don't… don't do that again." Mukuro hissed. "That damned Arcobaleno may be easy on the eyes but only I am allowed to touch you!" He hissed. Tsuna felt Mukuro jerk out of him and flip him over in the same movement. It aggravated his waist and made him cry out with pain but the brutal part was over. Tsuna reached up to touch Mukuro's cheek.

"I don't love Reborn… the same way you love me." Tsuna said. "But I don't reciprocate his feelings."

"Kufufu. You obviously don't know him very well." Mukuro spat, turning away to glare out at the night skyline of downtown Tokyo. '**_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me_**_, my dear Tsunayoshi… because you've just confirmed the one thing I feared most…_'

Because if Tsunayoshi could brush off Reborn's feelings as though they were nothing… did that mean he could do the same to him as well?

* * *

Mukuro was gone when he woke up in the morning.

Tsuna had been so happy to finally see the killer that had tormented him all his life gone that he had gone in for work today. For the first time in a week, he had felt normal. The cuts Mukuro had made on him with his weapon of choice (Tsuna shuddered and pushed that thought aside) were deep and would undoubtedly scar but Tsuna didn't care. His tormentor was gone and he could live again.

"Good evening, Reborn~!" Tsuna said when the second eldest son of the Arcobaleno family walked in. He started for a minute before he smirked back in greeting.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." There was worry in his eyes as he closed the door to his boss' office so he could talk to him. "Tsuna, what happened?"

"He's gone." Tsuna said almost too cheerfully. "I don't know where he went but he's gone… and I'm glad."

"Tsuna… did he ra—"

"Don't say it." Tsuna said emotionlessly. "He's gone, Reborn. He can't hurt me. I'd rather just forget about it, okay?" There had been nothing non-consensual about it and while Tsuna felt bad for misleading them, it was better than them knowing the truth—that he had knowingly allowed a serial killer to fuck him senseless.

Thankfully, Reborn decided to change the subject. "So Luce's been worried about you."

"Hm?" Tsuna said, spinning in his chair and trying not to hiss in pain when one of his wounds was aggravated the wrong way. "How is she by the way?"

"She's fine. She had a case of the flu a few days ago but she's better now."

"That's good."

And that's how their day continued—with small talk and sweet words. It had been that way until closing time. Reborn stopped Tsuna before he could walk home. "Come out with me tonight. There's a little bar about half a block down. It's locally owned. They've got some of the best cocktails."

Alcohol… somehow Tsuna got the feeling that wouldn't mix well with his meds…

Guess it was a good thing he didn't take them today, huh?

Tsuna smiled. "Sure. I could use a night out."

* * *

"…and then Lal—oh, Lal. She was furious."

"I bet." Tsuna said, lifting his glass and nursing it.

"So now she's waddling around the house in Colonnello's t-shirts and boxers cursing life in general. I'm waiting for the sobbing episodes to start so I can get blackmail." Reborn chuckled while Tsuna snickered behind his glass.

"She's going to kick your ass, you realize, right?"

"Serves her right for putting gum in my hair when we were nine." Reborn snorted. The Arcobaleno household was always so rowdy.

Luce had adopted nine children—Tsuna had been one of them after his parents were killed. Reborn had already moved out at the time so they didn't meet until Tsuna went in to put in his first day at the company regardless of how young he was. Reborn had been helpful in teaching him the ropes as Giotto's coworkers had all retreated to the Italian branch since being in Japan held too many memories. It was for the best, though.

Lal had been known for her temper as she was the middle child and the older of the only two girls in the house.

Tsuna looked up to see Reborn giving him a smoldering look and he looked down at his glass to avoid his gaze. "God, you're so beautiful…" Reborn whispered. Tsuna felt a flush creep up his neck as Reborn touched the side of his face.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna looked up. He wanted to tell him that this was wrong, that they couldn't be together. They had grown up in the same household (albeit at different times) so it would be like incest… right? Too bad Reborn didn't think so. That much became apparent when he leaned down to press his lips against but Tsuna turned his head to the side. "Reborn… w-we can't…"

Reborn sighed, "Why not, Tsuna? You know I love you and it's not like you to be cruel." Tsuna winced. He was being cruel, wasn't he?

"B-Because... w-we just can't." Tsuna said, looking down. "I'm sorry." He finished off the rest of his drink and stood up to retreat.

Reborn caught his arm, a very predatorily look overtaking his features. "Are you sure you want to go in your condition?" He asked.

"Condition?" Tsuna asked, confusion settling in on his adorable features. Reborn smiled a demon's smile. "What condition?" He asked, dread pooling at the base of his stomach. The initial question was forgotten when his vision doubled and his limbs became very heavy. '_He drugged me!_' Tsuna thought frantically. He tried to call out for help but his breath was coming in short, rapid spurts of veiled air.

"Kufufu," There was laugher behind Reborn. "I have to admit. I didn't think you would be able to get him to drink. I guess that's what I get for underestimating my teacher, no?"

Reborn gave a hum in response, his smirk becoming a feral grin. "I think you've had enough to drink, my dear. Let's go home, shall we?"

Tsuna blinked blearily. "Yes, Reborn." He said hazily.

"Hm. I don't think I like that very much." Reborn said casually. "I think I'd prefer it if you called me _master_ instead." Tsuna stumbled a bit but Reborn caught him around his waist. "Now let's go home, shall we? After all, we have all night to burn."

**__****_Owari._**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading~!_**

**_Happy Holidays to all of my readers._**


End file.
